Quirin's Pirates
Quirin's Pirates is twenty-second episode of Carl 10: Altermaverse. Plot Fisky Pest:(running away from Sam,who has a beam gun)This training is worthy!(transforms and knocks Sam on the floor) Sam:You won again...that's third time in five hours! Kickin Hawk:So?I am kicking my hawk. Sam:Whatever.(Xtratrix rings) Kickin Hawk:(opens the manual pad and Jerry's hologram appears)What now? Jerry:Let's just say...Dr.Frank has been kinda...escaped. Kickin Hawk:WHAAT?I just left him in WOOHP Jail! Jerry:I said "kinda escaped". Kickin Hawk:S-so...? Jerry:One of the agents said he noticed kidnapping. Kickin Hawk:Kidnapping?He can only kidnap himself out of jail!! Sam:That's outbreaking. Kickin Hawk:I know,right? Jerry:Carl,can you locate Frank on your Xtratrix? Kickin Hawk:I suppose i could.(map locates Frank on an pirate ship)They are not so far away. Jerry-Sam:THEY?!?! Kickin Hawk:(opens eyes wide)Quinn? Sam:Who is Quinn? Kickin Hawk:Ugh...i don't wanna talk about that.(jumps out of window and somewhat "flys") Sam:Weird.(Carl turns Fisky Pest and flys) Jerry:(hologram pops out of Xtratrix)Carl! Fisky Pest:I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT!!!(closes the pad)0-0-0,disable chat mode! Xtratrix:Chat mode disabled. Fisky Pest:OW!My mind!I don't wanna think about the scene!(crashes into the crashed brick wall(from the previous episode),reverts back and removes Xtratrix off his wrist) Sam:(looking on Jerry's tracking map,on the Xtratrix icon)Why Carl isn't moving? Jerry:Why don't we look that in 3D?(activates 3D) Sam:Wow.(looks at the 3D model of Xtratrix lying in bricks)What?He...What did he just do? Jerry:I don't know...We can't locate him without the Xtratrix! While... Carl:(walking on the deck)That's his boat.(steps on an trap block and it cuffs his ankles)Darn!(notices swords falling)Why did i left the Xtratrix? Captain Quirin:Stop!(the swords stop) Carl:Huh?(looks at the Captain)Quinn?Is that you? Captain Quirin:How dare you call me Quinn? Carl:Well,you are a jerk. Captain Quirin:You calling me a jerk.Because you still have two hands.I don't have the right one,remember? Carl:(holding his head)Stop!!I don't want to think about it!!! Captain Quirin:(angrily)AVAST!(his pirate robots hop on the deck)Take him to the darkest dungeon!NOW! Carl:(being lifted by 6 robots)Good thing i fooled myself!(takes out Xtratrix,but Quirin takes it)Hey! Captain Quirin:Well,well,well.You would use this to escape?NO WAY!(throws Xtratrix in the lake) Carl:Noo!(gets throwed in dungeon;robots close and lock the iron bar jail doors)Darnit!(notices something on his shoulder and freaks out)AAGHH!Octopus?(the mutant octopus lifts him up)Why did i removed my Anodite and Osmosian powers? Sam:(swimming)Looks like Carl is close!(something hits her swim helmet)Huh?(holds Xtratrix)Looks like i can do this the very easy way.(smiles) Captain Quirin:Yes!(big pink light glows out of water)What the..?(turns around and sees bubbles making in the lake) Suddenly,Sam as Humungousaur breaks the deck and hops on the ship Humungousaur(Sam):RAWR!(starts breaking the ship) Captain Quirin:Female Vaxaurian?This will be interesting!(Sam lifts him up) Humungousaur(Sam):WHERE IS HE? Captain Quirin:(pretending)I don't know what are you talking about! Humungousaur(Sam):(madly,crashes him with her elbow)Where is Carl??? Captain Quirin:In one of the dungeons,just...just stop! Humungousaur(Sam):Thank you.(throws him in the lake)No one hurts my friend!(removes the iron bars)Carl...?(sees Carl laughing on floor while mutant octopus is tickling his foot)Aw... Carl:How about...(laughs)..helping me?? Humungousaur(Sam):(takes octopus and throws it at Quirin)Happy now?(lifts Carl up) Carl:Thanks.Now,will you return me Xtratrix? Humungousaur(Sam):Do i have to?(reverts back and falls on floor) Carl:No....OF COURSE YOU HAVE TO! Sam:Okay.(throws Xtratrix on his arm and the transformation starts) Carl:(in the middle of the transformation)Oh no!Not the...(black robe robes him and the transformation ends)...birdbrain.How about...BLACK BULLET!(dashes into Quirin and they both fight in the lake)Black Bullet can swim and breath underwater?SWEET!(dashes with ultra-speed into Quirin) Captain Quirin:Game's not over...YET!(Black Bullet bites off his hook and spits it)NOOOO! Black Bullet:Consider yourself...(turns into Shocksquatch)..BANNED FROM THE GAME!(shocks the whole lake) Sam:What is he doing now? Shocksquatch:Can't do this anymore...(tires and swims to the ship)Ugh....ugh....(faints) Later... Zippy:(waking on a table)Huh??Sam? Sam:Finnaly!Help me with this.(throws a mini device with additional components) Zippy:Okay...(sees no Xtratrix on himself)Where is the Xtratrix?(Sam gives him half-damaged Xtratrix with opened pad) Sam:Here. Zippy:Oh,that's easy!(spins around fastly,stops and places the Xtratrix on the right place)There we go!(taps on Xtratrix,but it glows and turns Sam and Carl into mutants) Sam(as half Grey Matter):NOT FUNNY!!! Carl(as half Zippy):I know,right?(Clover comes in) Clover:What the...?(Xtratrix zaps her too)Four Arms?(crosses arms) Carl(half Zippy): xD But... Captain Quirin:(holding the mini Xtratrix Shocksquatch left)Yes.Vendetta is mine! Dr.Frank:(shows)How was it? Captain Quirin:Oh,you have no idea,boss.... Dr.Frank:Prepare it.We need everything perfect! Dr.Frank-Captain Quirin:MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHA!! TO BE CONTINUED Note:The next episode of Carl 10 IS NOT THE SECOND PART OF THIS EPISODE. Category:Episodes